nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Midbus
Blizzard Midbus is a more powerful form of Midbus that appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its remake, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. In this form, Midbus is completely blue, with a brown-furred back and a crown on his head. He also gains icy powers that serve as a parallel to Bowser and his fiery breath. When Bowser finally catches up with Midbus and Fawful in Peach's Castle, the pair are operating a machine that transfer Princess Peach's power into the Dark Star to awaken it. Midbus then alerts Fawful to Bowser's arrival; as the latter complains about the Koopa King's bad timing, Midbus demands Fawful allow him to take Bowser on. Fawful contemplates assisting Midbus this time around, but notes that he is prideful, and instead elects to power him up via ray gun, transforming him into Blizzard Midbus. The new Midbus then turns to face Bowser for the third and final time, but is defeated and frozen in a block of ice. Blizzard Midbus possesses the highest HP of any required boss in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, exceeding the individual HP stat of Dark Bowser and the Dark Star Core each. Battle Blizzard Midbus has a few different moves, many of which can render Bowser sick or else trip him. He can run off screen and return rolling on a colossal snowball, which has a Bob-omb lodged in it. Midbus then rolls the snowball in front of Bowser, rolling it in place and preparing to flatten him with it; Bowser must punch the Bob-omb to knock them both back and set it off, the explosion destroying the snowball and damaging Blizzard Midbus. Once around of half of Blizzard Midbus's HP remains, he starts rolling the snowball in place and moving the Bob-omb before approaching Bowser; as his HP lowers further, he will push the Bob-omb into the snowball while rolling, forcing the player to memorize its position and making the attack more difficult to counter. Blizzard Midbus can also leap towards the ceiling and throw anywhere between four and thirteen snowballs at Bowser. The snowballs only actually hit him if Midbus looks at Bowser while throwing them; the ones thrown as Midbus looks away always miss him. This attack is countered by ducking. In the original game, if Bowser successfully blocks at least three snowballs, Blizzard Midbus becomes angry and drops from the ceiling to attempt a sliding punch, and Bowser can counter it and damage him with a punch of his own. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, if Bowser blocks all of the snowballs during the attack, Blizzard Midbus will curl into a ball instead and bounce off the ground before charging towards Bowser. If Midbus bounces backwards, he rolls straight at Bowser and must be countered with a punch; if Midbus bounces in place, he instead leaps and has to be countered using Bowser's shell. Blizzard Midbus can also create a quartet of Snawfuls from his crown. On his turn, they can breathe icy mist at Blizzard Midbus; his power and defense increases for each Snawful, in addition to recovering 30 HP per Snawful. Midbus's attacks deal far more damage in this state, and he can use an additional ground-pound attack: he leaps towards the wall towards his end as the Snawfuls lob ice balls at Bowser, who must duck to avoid them. Midbus momentarily slips a few times while eventually making it to the top; from there, he watches Bowser for a few moments before rolling towards his wall, bouncing off it. He then attempts a Ground Pound, which Bowser can counter by ducking so that he lands on his spiky shell and takes damage; he can also continue bouncing off walls and straight towards Bowser, who must counter with a punch. The timing of the Snawfuls' ice balls can make properly countering this attack difficult. Bowser can defeat the Snawfuls normally, causing them to melt away, though Midbus will eventually create more; Bowser can also inhale the Snawfuls, allowing Mario and Luigi to battle them inside his body. If the Bros. defeat at least five of them, Bowser exhales the icy mist they release upon defeat, and it freezes into an ice chunk that lands on top of Blizzard Midbus' crown, preventing him from creating any more Snawfuls. Like most bosses in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Blizzard Midbus gains the Fury status upon losing half his HP or more, and begins using more powerful and faster attacks more often each turn. Post-Battle Soon after Blizzard Midbus is defeated, his body is frozen in a gigantic block of ice, and he begins pumping out an infinite stream of frosty gas from his snout. Fawful then attempts to absorb the Dark Star's power; while doing so, he is interrupted by Bowser, who seemingly punches through him as he disappears. As Bowser laughs at how good it feels "finally punching out that weirdo", the Dark Star awakens and begins circling Bowser before forcing its way down his throat and into his chest. This causes heartburn-like pains that Bowser can only relieve with the cold air from Midbus's snout. The Mario Bros. must make their way through Bowser's body and to the Airway, where they must pursue the Dark Star as it steals his DNA, manipulating the environment using the freezing air to progress. They eventually corner and defeat the Dark Star in a battle, but it still manages to take the ghostly incomplete form of Dark Bowser, who then escapes from the Koopa King's body. Midbus remains frozen in place for the rest of the game, and it is unknown what happens to him afterward. Stats Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi bosses Category:Males